goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Calls King Bob the N-word and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call King Bob the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached King Bob, who was sitting on his throne. Mundy: Hey, King Bob! King Bob: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, King Bob - the stupid geeky king! You're such a n*****! King Bob was offended. King Bob: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're impertinent! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! King Bob: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so impertinent! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! King Bob: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall call my guards to take you to see Miss Finster! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! King Bob got very angry. King Bob: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! Guards, get over here right now! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: Mundy keeps calling me the n-word! Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Jerome: The n-word? Oh no, that's very naughty! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, take him away! Take him to see Miss Finster right now! Jordan and Jerome picked up Mundy, and they took him down to see Miss Finster. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Mundy keeps calling King Bob the n-word! Jerome: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! Then Jordan and Jerome left Mundy to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you call King Bob the n-word?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Mundy keeps calling King Bob the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Mundy. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I'm very disappointed in you for calling King Bob the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call King Bob the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult King Bob and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Mundy did as he was told. CAST * Eric as Mundy and King Bob * Joey as Jordan * Steven as Jerome * Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly * Alan as Mundy's dad * Kate as Mundy's mum Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff